Kiss Me Deadly
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: AU. La familia Gaunt está maldita, manchada por sangre inocente y una traición que pende de cuatro generaciones. Tom no cree en esas charlatanerías, pero comienza a hacerlo cuando hereda la empresa criminal y el regreso de un enemigo atenta contra todo lo que quiere; tendrá que evitar que toquen aquello que más ama. ¿A qué persona con sangre Slytherin le depara un buen destino?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **Prompt AK#033**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Tom hace una mueca de desagrado apenas el aire viciado de la casa inunda sus fosas nasales, Merope le da un golpe en el hombro con disimulo, así que el niño pone una expresión neutral mientras continúan adentrándose en el lugar. Caminan por un pasillo destartalado hasta una habitación pequeña con una mesa y un montón de sillas en el centro.

La mujer encorvada que abre la marcha se gira y retira la capucha que la cubre, mostrando un rostro arrugado, surcado por extrañas cicatrices, un ojo por completo blanco y una cabeza con sólo unos cuantos mechones de pelo. Es como la bruja de un cuento, tan absolutamente cliché que Tom siente miedo; un escalofrío lo recorre cuando el otro ojo —azul— le mira fijamente.

—Madam Jonelle —dice Sorvolo casi con devoción, tomando una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

—Tomen asiento —pide ella.

Ha sido criado para hacer su voluntad, para tener todo lo que quiere con sólo mover un dedo y para controlar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor; por lo que le sorprende la manera en que su abuelo, su tío y su madre acceden tan dócilmente a la petición de la mujer. Se apresura a tomar asiento junto a su progenitora.

—¿A qué han venido y quién es él?

—Es mi hijo —contesta Merope con orgullo—. Queremos saber su suerte.

Madam Jonelle no dice nada, da media vuelta y se adentra a una habitación cubierta por una extraña cortina que Tom no ha notado antes; sale cargada de una cantidad exagerada de velas, que reparte por la mesa y enciende antes de volver a meterse detrás de la cortina, cuando vuelve carga una taza en una mano y una baraja en la otra. Deposita la taza frente a él.

—Bebe.

El heredero de la familia Gaunt observa con atención la taza, es obvio que no es su mejor momento y que el té en su interior no tiene nada de higiénico; no puede (a decir verdad, tampoco quiere) evitar arrugar los labios en una clara señal de asco. Levanta el rostro con decisión y se obliga a mirar a los ojos de la mujer.

—No voy a tomarlo —sentencia.

Puede sentir el momento exacto en que la atención de sus familiares se dirige a él, está seguro que recibirá un escarmiento por tal desplante, pero no va siquiera a probarlo.

La vieja no dice nada, toma sus cartas y las baraja con una habilidad que sólo proporciona la práctica, luego las tiende boca abajo a lo largo de la mesa.

—Escoge una.

Tom sabe que no puede tentar demasiado a su suerte, así que estira la mano y está por coger la más cercana cuando la mujer le da un golpe en la mano.

—¡De ésa manera no, niño tonto! —gruñe—-. Tiene que llamarte, pasa tu mano lentamente sobre ellas.

Enarca una ceja y suelta un suspiro de irritación antes de hacer lo que le piden; es extraño, en el momento en que su mano se detiene en una carta de los extremos un calor le cosquillea la palma. Él la toma y se le extiende. Madam Jonelle se la quita con poca delicadeza, un escalofrío notorio la recorre y por un momento se queda tensa.

—Una persona de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo decidirá tu destino —dice con una voz rara.

El silencio sepulcral que sigue a sus palabras es tan intenso que Tom puede jurar que escucha el momento exacto en que su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, se levanta (tirando la silla en el acto) y sale de la habitación dando fuertes zancadas. Ninguna charlatana loca va a decirle que su destino depende de alguien, es _suyo_ y de nadie más.

Tal vez si hubiera sido un poco más paciente, también habría salido enojado: la carta de El Colgado* no le presagia algo mejor, pero ¿a qué persona con sangre Slytherin le depara un buen destino?

* * *

Sonríe con satisfacción, están tancerca de acabar con la _maldición_ que atormenta a su familia, sólo queda vivo el último heredero y no será por mucho. Han encontrado a su objetivo viviendo escondido en un pequeño pueblo cerca del condado de Wiltshire, ubican cuál es su casa y saben que se reunirá con alguien el sábado a las 9:00 p.m. en una taberna local.

Revisa una vez más los planos del pueblo y los de la casa, nada puede salir mal.

A la hora prevista los hermanos Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr llegan a un punto arreglado en Wiltshire, y todos juntos parten al pueblo.

La casa es antigua y nada espectacular, Tom ciertamente esperaba encontrarse con algo mejor. Rabastan y Barty se quedan cerca, por si lo de la taberna es sólo para distraerlos.

Rodolphus y él parten a la taberna, ambos reconocen de inmediato uno de los autos estacionados en la calle; de todas formas Rodolphus echa un vistazo al interior y confirma que su objetivo está sentado en la barra junto a un hombre rubio.

Desenfundan las armas y abren la puerta de un golpe.

—¡Hoy se cumplen diez años de la muerte de Corvinus! —grita y una ráfaga de balas sale de su arma.

Ve el momento exacto en que el hombre cae al suelo, antes de que las luces se apaguen y dejen todo en penumbra. De todas formas Rodolphus y él barren el lugar con balas, no están seguros si alguien ha respondido a los disparos, pero ninguno está herido.

Saca su teléfono y marca el número de Barty.

—Ha caído.

* * *

Tom Riddle arruga la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, que desaparece casi inmediatamente, apenas coloca un pie fuera del auto y se echa a andar con toda la elegancia que posee. Detrás de él, Rabastan lo sigue.

Se fija en el número de las casas y, finalmente, se detiene en el número cuatro. Toca a la puerta con impaciencia. Unos minutos después un hombre gordo y rubio la abre, palidece cuando se fija en el rostro del muchacho.

—Todavía no tengo el dinero, pe... pero lo tendré pronto —barbota.

—Buenas tardes, ¿nos deja pasar? —pregunta Tom.

—Ah, sí... —dice nerviosamente y se hace a un lado.

Petunia, que ha permanecido detrás de su esposo, también pierde el color y se apresura a ir hacia las escaleras. Ahora más que nunca tiene que ser una buena anfitriona.

Vernon conduce a ambos hasta la sala y los invita a tomar asiento en sus cuidados sillones, mientras el mismo se deja caer en uno. Riddle mira la habitación con algo parecido al asco antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás que está justamente frente al hombre, Rabastan permanece de pie a su lado.

—Señor Dursley... —comienza a decir Tom.

—Por favor, llámame Vernon —Sonríe en un intento de parecer simpático; sin embargo, se arrepiente en cuanto las palabras dejan su boca por la mirada que le dedican sus interlocutores.

—Señor Dursley —repite, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido—, ya ha pedido muchas prórrogas, necesito que pague.

—Tiene que entender, mi familia...

—Su familia no es problema mío —interrumpe Tom y está por continuar hablando cuando se percata de la nueva presencia en la habitación.

Petunia entra cargando una bandeja con tazas y una tetera, seguida de un niño pequeño de revueltos cabellos negros y ropas demasiado grandes, que lleva un plato lleno de galletas o alguna cosa parecida. Tom sigue al niño con la mirada, hay algo en él que lo llama. El pequeño deja el plato en la mesita frente a ambos y le dirige una mirada llena de curiosidad, momento en el que Riddle se percata de los enormes anteojos unidos con cinta y los ojos verdes más hermosos que ha visto nunca; el niño se aparta el flequillo del rostro, dejando a la vista una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Continúa mirándolo mientras se retira, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de encontrar a un niño con ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo?

Las palabras de Madam Jonelle le retumban en la cabeza, han pasado muchísimos años, pero él las escucha como si se las dijera en ese momento. Está consciente de que Rabastan también piensa en ello, su tonta familia supersticiosa enmarca las "profecías" en placas bajo sus retratos en uno de los pasillos de su casa.

—El niño, ¿es su hijo? —pregunta, aunque bien sabe que no lo es, y queda confirmado cuando una mueca de odio cruza el rostro del hombre.

—Por supuesto que no, él... no importa —gruñe con desdén—. ¿Un poco de té?

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —cuestiona, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué importa eso?

Rabastan rodea la mesa que los separaba y coge al hombre por las solapas de la camisa.

—¿Crees, acaso, que esta es una reunión social? Te están preguntando algo.

Lo suelta de manera brusca y vuelve a su lugar junto a Tom.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —repite de manera impaciente.

—Se llama Harry Potter —farfulla con asco.

Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily Potter. No los conocía, pero está seguro que Rabastan sí.

—Quiero el dinero —sentencia y se levanta.

Ahora no tiene cabeza para pensar en pagos y formas de saldarlos, está un poco aturdido.

Un par de días después parte a Génova, con la idea de arreglar unos asuntos acerca de un encargo de armas que su familia está por mandar. Tarda unas semanas en volver.

La primera persona que se encuentra al regresar es a Morfin, el hombre le palmea la espalda y le regala una sonrisa divertida que no entiende.

—Hay una sorpresa en tu habitación —le dice de manera críptica.

Suspira con desgano, sabe que no va a gustarle lo que sea que le hayan dejado. No se equivoca, hecho un ovillo un pequeño lo espera recostado en la cama. Es Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _*El Colgado: Fortaleza, sabiduría. Limitaciones auto impuestas. Iniciación, prueba. Redención a través del sacrificio, pérdida. Poder profético. Decisiones suspendidas. Elección que requiere contemplación._

Primero que nada, ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo (y sobre todo que los haya dejado intrigados).

Supongo que les habrán quedado algunas dudas, pero con el paso de los capítulos van a quedar resueltas (o eso se supone). De todas formas cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o lo que sea pueden dejarla en los comentarios o por PM.

¡Un saludo!


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Tiene una cantidad enorme de papeles en su escritorio, la mayoría se trata de ensayos que sus alumnos le dieron y el resto de reportes sobre algunas actividades del negocio. Está aburrido, ninguno de sus estudiantes tiene las neuronas suficientes para hacer un ensayo decente.

La puerta de su despacho se abre repentinamente y por ella entra Barty, su expresión es sombría; no tiene tiempo de preguntarle nada, el hombre deposita una edición de _El Profeta_ frente a él. Se encuentra abierto por la mitad y uno de los artículos está encerrado en un círculo hecho con rotulador rojo.

Siente una presión en el pecho cuando termina de leer: su abuelo ha muerto. Y peor aún, murió lleno de balas.

La muerte de Sorvolo es algo extraño y sumamente repentino, la nota dice que simplemente había salido de la antigua mansión Slytherin, horas después su auto fue encontrado en un depósito de basura y el cuerpo en un callejón; le destrozaron el rostro con una bala justo en medio de las cejas. Tiene que saber qué tanto de la historia es cierta y por qué se ha enterado hasta hoy.

Está destrozado, por supuesto, su abuelo llegó a pasar más tiempo junto a él que su madre. Sin embargo, no puede ponerse sentimental, su muerte no fue una casualidad y lo sabe. Nadie externo conocía a qué se dedicaba realmente, de cara al mundo sólo era un famoso empresario descendiente de un antiguo linaje de lords, con hijos siguiendo sus pasos y un nieto historiador con extravagantes investigaciones. No existían motivos para matarlo.

Su caída sólo vaticina ser el inicio de los problemas. Se levanta y guarda el periódico en la bolsa interior de su saco.

—Llama a Morfin, avísale que voy para allá.

—¿Quieres que llame también a la escuela?

—No, yo llamo —dice y sale de la habitación sin mirarlo.

* * *

La sala está en silencio, se aclara la garganta para atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

—La muerte de Sorvolo es un golpe duro para todos —comienza a decir—. Y sabemos cómo tiene que arreglarse: la sangre se paga con sangre.

—No es sólo eso, también el encarcelamiento de Dolohov y de Macnair —agrega Rookwood.

Un revuelo sigue a sus palabras y Tom sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por la mente de todos ellos: " _Podría ser el siguiente_ ". Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la época en que pertenecer al grupo era más que una probabilidad de ir a la cárcel.

—Todos sabíamos, cuando aceptamos entrar, que podríamos terminar en la cárcel —responde Bellatrix—. No vamos a vengarlos a ellos, Sorvolo fue asesinado y abandonado en la calle como si fuera un cualquiera. ¡Dolohov y Macnair eran prescindibles!

Algunos parecen querer replicar, pero Tom se levanta y todos vuelven a guardar silencio.

—No estamos hablando de quién es o no prescindible, estoy seguro que la persona que mató a Sorvolo tiene que ver con los encarcelamientos. No es coincidencia —hace una breve pausa—. Vamos a encontrar al responsable, pero no tomaremos medidas apresuradas.

Tiene el mal presentimiento de que nadie va a hacerle caso.

* * *

Revisa una vez más su reloj de bolsillo y calcula que Harry estará llegando a la estación en ese momento. Suelta un largo suspiro, tiene muchísimas ganas de verlo, pero con la situación como esta lo mejor es permanecer alejado de él.

El informe sobre el escritorio le provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza, ya van cinco de sus _soldados_ que han sido capturados y llevados a la cárcel. Carajo.

Barty entra por la puerta.

—Señor —saluda, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta de mala gana.

—Merope y Morfin quieren verlo, lo están esperando en la sala.

Recoge con rapidez los papeles y los deja apilados de manera perfecta antes de salir acompañado de Barty. Como le informó Crouch su madre y tío están sentados en uno de los sillones. Saluda a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a su tío con un apretón de manos.

—¿A qué debo su inesperada visita? —pregunta, mientras se acomoda también en un sofá.

—Vamos a partir a Francia —responde Morfin.

Asiente con la cabeza y recuerda que tienen una cita con Alban Clérisseau, realmente le parece una imprudencia salir del país sin protección en una crisis como la que se está dando. Incluso con la fachada del negocio podrían descubrirlos.

—No es el momento para hacer negocios de tal magnitud —dice, a pesar de saber que no tiene caso—. Sé que Clérisseau es uno de nuestros mejores clientes, pero…

—No voy a permitir que un mocoso en pañales venga a decirme qué es bueno para el negocio —interrumpe Morfin, con un humor tan volátil como siempre.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que soy el heredero?

—Me importa una mierda que seas o no el heredero, a menos que esté incapacitado para controlar el negocio, sólo yo voy a manejarlo. ¿A quién crees que van a seguir?

—¡Basta! —exclama Merope, mirando de mala manera a su hermano—. Tom, sé que eres el heredero y respetamos tu opinión, pero es un trato necesario…

—¿A qué han venido entonces?

Se siente indignado, nadie se presenta en su mansión para insultarlo, aunque sean familia. Le duele la cabeza.

—A avisarte que Abraxas se hará cargo de la empresa mientras no estemos —dice Morfin.

—Hagan lo que les plazca —gruñe y sale de la habitación.

Tiene demasiados ensayos que revisar y gastos del negocio que calcular como para preocuparse de que la fachada quede en manos de Abraxas. Por él, incluso Goyle o Crabbe podían encargarse de manejarla.

Vuelve a su despacho y sigue en la faena de revisar meticulosamente todos los documentos.

Ya está cayendo la noche, cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir, Barty luce muy incómodo, tanto que evita mirarlo a los ojos y farfulla algo parecido a "Alguien lo espera en la entrada". Se levanta, ocultando su curiosidad, y se dirige con tranquilidad a la puerta.

El dolor de cabeza le regresa con fuerza: parado en la entrada, tan campante, está Harry con todo y maletas. Suelta un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No estás feliz de verme? —pregunta a su vez el niño.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y sacude la cabeza.

—Entra ya —le ordena y se da la vuelta, mira a Barty—. Llama a los Malfoy, dile a quién sea que conteste que quiero ver a Lucius a primera hora mañana.

Continúa con su camino y después de haber recorrido un tramo siente a alguien jalarle la manga del saco, voltea a ver a Harry con molestia. El pequeño hace un ligero puchero, no acostumbrado a la indiferencia de Tom.

—¿No estás feliz de verme? —vuelve a preguntar.

—No es que no esté feliz, pero no deberías estar aquí.

—¡Pero quería estar contigo! No te ví en todo el año, incluso pasé las vacaciones de navidad con Draco y su familia… ¡Quería verte en estas vacaciones!

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible nace en los labios de Tom, se inclina y coge el rostro de Harry con delicadeza, para depositar un beso sobre la punta de la nariz.

—Eres un niño caprichoso, Merope te ha malcriado —dice y lo toma de la mano.

—Tú eres mi capricho entonces —sentencia, dejándose dirigir a su habitación.

Una ligera carcajada sigue a sus palabras y Harry se siente bastante conforme con eso. Cuando llegan a la enorme habitación que comparten, ambos se dejan caer en la cama.

—Tom… —llama, después de un par de minutos en silencio.

El eludido se incorpora en la cama, para poder mirarlo bien y levanta una ceja, indicándole que prosiga.

—¿Por… por qué no querías verme? ¿Te cansaste de mí? —suelta con lentitud.

Una presión incómoda se instala en su corazón, abraza con cuidado a Harry y acaricia su cabello.

—Nunca me cansaría de ti, sólo han surgido muchos problemas y no quiero que estés cerca. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—¿Por qué me harían daño?

—Para hacerme daño a mí.

—No va a pasarme nada.

—Eso espero.

El pequeño va quedándose dormido en sus brazos, tiene que encontrar una manera de alejarlo de lo que sea que se avecine.


End file.
